Stumbler
by RRsabi
Summary: Falling for you wasn't easy, the first step I took, I tripped. -Maya and Campbell first interaction.


**This is my intake on how I think Maya and Campbell meet. :) Hope you all like it! I think Maybell is extremely cute, judging by the promo pics, so I decided to write this oneshot.**

**TWITTER: RRsabi**

**TUMBLR: rrsabi . tumblr . com**

**Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**STUMBLER  
**_-Falling for you wasn't easy, the first step I took, I tripped.-_

* * *

**MAYA's POV**

I sat quietly in the blue metal chair, the one closest to the door. I looked disdainfully at my peers who were engrossed in heavy conversations about the hardships of a teenage life. I couldn't even to pretend to understand, I mean, life as a teenager here at Degrassi couldn't be that hard, there are kids around the world starving and fighting in war zones, and my surrounding adolescents think someone walking too slow in front of them is tough.

I tapped a tune on my knee, each finger drumming one after the other. Closing my eyes, I imagined I was playing my cello at the moment. If I was, then I sure would be having fun. I wouldn't be sitting here afterschool, waiting for the advisor of the Star Gazers club to show their face.

Oh, how I despised this school. Katie just had to come here, boasting brilliantly about how it had so much to offer, mainly in the sports, and forced our parents into making me come here, instead of my chosen advanced music school.

So here I grudge-ly sat, trying to fill up my time with extracurricular activities while waiting for Katie to give me a lift home. She had soccer practice and presidential meetings which happened to run late, so I took the liberty of finding something other to do than wait hours on the school steps.

A loud boisterous clatter of usual banter of older teenage boys emitted from the hallway. I made a mistake of turning my head to see exactly who was making the chatter when something-or should I say someone, hit me square in the face.

I groaned, feeling my glasses fall off, and a heavy body crushing mine. The loud chatter advanced to laughing as the body awkwardly stumbled off me. I swallowed thickly, picking up my glasses from the floor to see who ambushed me.

It was a boy; obviously, I chided myself because I had felt a far share of his muscles, and toned breast-less chest, so he had to be one. He had a light brown hair, could almost pass as dirty blonde, that was short, but long enough for me to imagine how it would feel running my fingers through.

Whoa. Where did that thought come from?

He looked to be either or year older, if not my own age. His face was soft and had an embarrassed pink hue to his cheeks, and his thin yet plump lips were parted in a shock. His brown eyes were the delectable shade of coffee and were wide of utter surprise.

My eyes trailed down to his body, noting he wore a red and black varsity jacket, so I'm guessing he was in some sport. He was still trying to catch his balance so his long toned limbs kept frantically moving.

"Haha, Hope you're not as clumsy on the ice, Newbie." The teasing voices came from the door, but as soon as my eye flickered to the group, they seemed to be heading out already, all wearing the same jacket as the flustered boy in front of me.

He muttered and audible curse under his breath, before looking up at me, "Geez, I'm so sorry, I-I, didn't mean to fall, well no one really means to fall, right? What I'm trying to say I didn't mean to fall, on you." He babbled on, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

His voice fit perfectly for his body. Having a hint of rasp and sounded like music to my musically talented ears.

He shook his head, "Great going, man. You just had to fall on a pretty girl. Why couldn't it have been some burly eleventh grader? I rather take a beating than have verbal diarrhea in front of her."

I blushed, feeling my face heat up at his voiced thoughts. I'm sure he was just talking without thinking, because he looked more flustered when he knew that I had heard.

He mumbled more curses under his breath, "It was just that, the guys kind of pushed me into the room, and since you're right by the door, I just, fell on top of you." He looked away, at the other students in the room, seeing them having too much interest in their conversation to notice his slip.

"You have some pretty good friends." I mused, my eyes widening as I saw him pull up a chair next mine.

He gave me a small smile, shaking his head lightly. His hair fell over his eyes in the slightest, and I was tempted to reach over and brush it back.

God, what's gotten into me?

"They're joking around. Since I just joined the hockey team, they thought it would be fun to tease the new kid." His voice was light hearted, and I could already sense that he was a forgiving-type of person.

"You're a freshmen here, too?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I've never seen this boy around before, and I'm sure I would have noticed him. I mean, how could I not? He was quite the looker.

He slowly shook his head no, answering, "Sophomore, I just transferred. But I'm guessing since you said too, that means you're a freshmen?"

I smiled nodding my head. My blonde hair coming out onto my face, "My name's Maya, Maya Matlin."

His face perked up, "Matlin? Like in Katie Matlin?"

For some odd reason my heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach. Of course he knew Katie. He was so excited when I mentioned my last name, and it had to be because of her. I nodded my head, reassuringly, being polite.

"That's cool; I met her couple hours ago."

Yes, tell me more about my sister, please. Note the sarcasm.

"You don't seem mean like her though," his voice was soft, almost like he was talking mostly to himself again. It was my turn to perk up, giving him a genuine smile. Thank you, kind sir; I'll take that as a compliment.

He seemed to realize his mistake, and quickly said, "No offense, I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

He seemed flustered, like he actually did offend me. Although I love Katie to death, being my sister and all, I didn't want to be known only as Katie Matlin's little sister.

I giggled, giving him a side smile, "None taking…"

He waited for me to continue and then realized another one of his mistakes. Playfully palming his forehead, he gave me a sheepish grin, "Right, I forget to introduce myself. Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam."

I was about to respond, when the door tightly slammed shut, causing everyone's attention in the room to land on a middle aged women with brown mousy hair, and thick glasses. She seemed chipper and casual, as if she wasn't late at all.

"Hello, children. Welcome to the Star Gazers Club, I'm the supervisor for this union, and you can refer to me as Ms. Dawes." She walked noisily around the classroom until she stood in the middle, "Now to begin, pair up so we can start the assigned group work."

Cam tapped me light on the shoulder, whispering softly, "Psst, Maya."

I turned my head, looking over at him. His eyebrows were cocked in a questioning manner, and his lips were twitched into a lopsided smirk.

"Want to be partners?" He asked, nodding his head towards Ms. Dawes.

I couldn't hide the wide grin that spread across my face, "I'd love to."

* * *

**END OF STUMBLER**

* * *

**So, what you guys think? First Maybell fic on here. :')**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


End file.
